dragonballrp_a_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Keizumai Shiharu
First Name Keizumai Last Name Shiharu IMVU Name Keizumai Nicknames None Yet Age June 28th 17 Gender Male Height 6'2 Weight 156 pounds Blood type Hybrid Behaviour/Personality Keizumai can be described as oxymoronic, and self-contradictory behavior. For example he is a very shy young man, but is also a natural born leader, having learned the skills during his childhood from his grandfather. However, he is unaware of this particular skill, which explains his never realizing why many seem to follow him. Keizumai is also a self-proclaimed pacifist often saying that violence won't solve anything and fighting is barbaric often trying to solve problems peacefully. He typically treat women nicely often going out of his way to help them he has a dream of having the perfect wife so to speak a girl 'kind, loving, caring, and all that good stuff, when he's around his pals he fun and a bit talkative and does crazy things to try to get his friends to laugh he's the guy that goofs around constantly and sometimes even to much.Though all of this is true Keizumai's true nature is completely opposite, he loves battle and will go out of his way to fight and be little opponents and his ideal women changes completely as he a Contrarian fetish meaning he loves arrogant, strong, tsun-tsun, foolish women He loves his women to be difficult and fight back before subjugating them to his desires. he's also a bit of a sadist often smiling when performing Brutal or painful acts upon some one though his true nature is repressed by his common sense and reason, so this side is rarely seen only in quick flashes. Race Hybrid Saiyan * Due to their similar physiology, Saiyans and Humans are capable of interbreeding. While this was always possible, it became necessary for the survival of the Saiyan race when all the female Saiyans were exterminated. The resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced strengths of the Saiyans, developing their abilities far more easily than Humans, but lack the same drive and instinct for combat. Gohan is the only Saiyan-hybrid in the manga/anime that is shown with a Saiyan tail. Hybrid Saiyans possess the potential to become Super Saiyans, but it is unclear how many generations removed from their Saiyan ancestor a hybrid can be before the transformation becomes unavailable to them. * It is unclear if these hybrids possess a naturally greater potential than their Saiyan parents. Gohan repeatedly demonstrated a hidden power that, when harnessed, made him more powerful than even Goku or Vegeta, and when he and Goku trained to battle Cell. Gohan not only caught up to Goku, but overtook him even before making his Super Saiyan 2 transformation; he is also noted to be the youngest Saiyan to reach that form, at the age of 11 (9 in the manga). Also, he, Trunks, and Goten were able to make the transformation to Super Saiyan at a far younger age then their parents, with Trunks and Goten showing such ease at obtaining the first form that they treated it almost like a "child's play thing" (as stated by Vegeta in the FUNimation Dub). * A Hybrid Saiyan's potential may be held in check by the fact they lack the same desire for combat as pure Saiyans, and thus tend not to train as much, in times of peace, as a pure Saiyan would. For example, Gohan actually became less powerful during the seven years between his battle with Cell and the emergence of Buu, allowing Goku and Vegeta to catch up to and then surpass him, due to him having not trained enough. It is also during this time that both Goku and Vegeta make the transformation to Super Saiyan 2 as Gohan did, with Goku surpassing it to ascend to Super Saiyan 3, the last form displayed in the manga and in the Dragon Ball Z anime. What City or Village do you live in? Break Wasteland Relationship None Occupation Student Fighting Style Karate Kick Boxing Techniques Rush Attacks Lets End This: First, Keizumai punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike into the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Final Galick Cannon: First, Keizumai clenches his fist and shouts "Your Done For". He then charges at the opponent and punches them in their face. Then, he attacks the opponent with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks before punching them in their stomach. Finally, Keizumai charges a purple energy in his fist and fires the energy in the form of a Galick Gun through the opponent's stomach, inflicting a great deal of damage. Ki Based Abilities Galick Gun: is an energy wave that is similar to the Kamehameha. To utilize it, Keizumai curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. Its Destructive Power depends on How much Ki is Charged Into the Attack Before Hand. Continuous Energy Bullet: a combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki-''blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ''ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. However, if the user is powerful enough, he will be able to avoid the ki drainage effects of this combination technique. Weapon of Choice His Fist Buster Sword((uses rarely)) Allies/Enemies None Background Gonna Start Tomorrow Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed~ Category:Character